The present application relates to storage, and more specifically, to techniques for monitoring storage systems. Various application programs require access to storage systems for different workloads. There are a wide variety of storage systems available today, including cloud-based storage systems, relational databases, file systems, caches, etc. As the number and type of storage systems available increases, selecting amongst possible options of storage systems for a particular workload becomes an increasingly difficult and complex task.